Finding Love True Love
by JusticeLarae13
Summary: This is a story about Bella trying to find her one true love, DOES NOT include the Cullens!
1. The Backstory

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Twilight, but a girl can dream.**

A/N: So for any of you that have read Mapleridge Academy, I've officially decided to stop writing that story. I'm not a big fan of the Edward x Bella pairing, but for anyone that would like to take over, send me a message!

No one could ever see anything wrong. To them, her parents were deeply in love, the perfect couple, still together after years of marriage. Only she knew the truth. Her parents constantly fought, and always seemed to be on the edge of a divorce. She swore that she would never make the same mistake. She knew that people could truly be in love, and vowed to wait until she met that person to ever give away her heart. Bella Swan vowed to be strong.


	2. Italy

**Disclaimer: I think it's unfair that I will never own Twilight… maybe I could write and complain to someone??? ENJOY! Also don't own Guitar Hero 3, except for the one I have :P**

A/N: In the first mini-chapter, the song I used for inspiration is How Do You Love Someone by Ashley Tisdale :D ENJOY!

Bella knew the second that her parents told her that she would be going to Italy that something wasn't right. Were her parents getting her out of the way so they could finally get a divorce? Or did they just want alone time to repair their relationship? At the moment, Bella didn't care. She was just grateful to be able to get away for a while, from her parents, school, her "friends". Her parents told her that she would be spending the summer with her and Meredith, and should she choose could stay there for the rest of the school year.

The only downside to leaving was the packing. Bella hated to pack, and over course because of the length of her trip, had to pack practically her whole closet.

"I hate this Athena," she grumbled to her cat, "packing is the worst, and all you do is sit there mocking me!"

Just as Bella finished closing her overstuffed suitcase, her mother walked in.

"You didn't need to pack Bella," her mother laughed, "your Aunt Meredith offered to buy you a whole new wardrobe when you get there." And with that her mother breezed out the door.

If there was one thing Bella envied about her mother, it was her grace. Bella could hardly walk over flat surfaces without having a near death experience, while her mom truly earned the last name Swan, even if it was only hers by marriage.

Bella ran down the stairs as carefully as she could, but nearly stumbled when she reached the bottom step. She went to the kitchen to get her dinner. Her parents rarely ever ate in the same room anymore. This was only one of a long list of things Bella was hoping this summer would fix.

* * *

Bella had never liked airplanes. The feeling of being off the ground made her as dizzy as ever, and she couldn't wait until the reached Volterra after 26 hours of traveling. (A/N: I tried for like 20 minutes to find the actual travel time, but it seems like it's mission impossible, so I quit. :P)

When Bella had gotten her luggage, she looked around for a woman holding a sign with her name, just as her parents told her Meredith would do. Bella's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets when she finally found her aunt. Meredith was the most beautiful woman Bella had ever seen, with hair that flowed like liquid gold to the small of her back in soft waves, and a tall slim figure, she could have been a model. Bella walked up to her in a daze.

"Umm, Aunt Meredith?" Bella questioned.

"You must be Bella!" Meredith squealed and hugged her, "you're even more beautiful than your mother said."

Bella looked down at the ground and blushed, "Thank you," she mumbled.

"Of course sweetie," Meredith smiled, "Now let's gets you home so you can relax and get over your jet leg, then tomorrow we can go get you some clothes."

"Great," Bella said sarcastically. Her aunt just let out a bell like laugh and showed Bella to the car.

Bella woke up from a long night of sleep confused as to where she was. It was then she remembered about her aunt and Italy. She had fallen asleep in the car, so had not seen much of the city or the house, and looked around her bedroom with interest. It was a generic looking guest room, pretty, but in no way personalized or spunky, just off-whites and soft browns. When she saw that it was already 2:30 in the afternoon, Bella quickly showered and pulled on fresh clothes before heading downstairs to search for Meredith. She headed into the kitchen first, and found a note saying that Meredith was at work, and would be home around 8:00pm, and Bella could help herself to anything in the house.

After searching through the cupboards, Bella pulled out a granola bar and a glass of juice, and went to explore the massive house. She settled in the family room, which was decorated in bright greens and pinks, and flipped on the TV. After not being able to find anything to watch, she resorted to playing Guitar Hero 3 for a while. Right as she was to play Prayer of the Refugee by Rise Against, the doorbell rang. Puzzled, Bella walked to the front doors.

"Who is it?" she called.


	3. Author's Note

**Hey guys I am so sorry that I haven't updated in forever… I haven't forgotten life has just been rough and I've been hurting a bit, but I'm working on it!**

**Love,**

**Justice xoxo**


End file.
